Pirates of the Carribbean 3: My Version
by Terra151
Summary: Basically if I had a charactor in the POTC movie, this is how it would be.
1. Singapore

Marie sat with Elizabeth as they rowed across the river. Marie didn't waste words with Elizabeth but sat silently looking out for any danger. She looked over as she heard Elizabeth begin to sing an all too familiar song,

"Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea with the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green. The bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!"

Marie joined in softly,

"Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves..."

"Thief, and beggar, never shall we die." A stranger interrupted. He was joined by another man and they approached the women, "A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly for women," he said in thought. He looked them up and down, "particularly two women alone."

"What makes you think she's alone?" Barbossa said as he approached.

"You protect them?" He asked Barbossa, which made Marie snort and Elizabeth grow angry. Elizabeth quickly put a knife to his throat and asked testily,

"And what makes you think I need protecting?"

"See, now you've gone and made her angry…" Marie said.

"Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'." Barbossa interjected.

At this Elizabeth released the man knowing Barbossa was right. They all jumped when they heard British soldiers pass by and they quickly hid. They followed the men and  
Elizabeth asked Barbossa,

"Have you heard anything from Will?"

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you two to remember your place in the presence of Capt. Sao Feng."

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked,

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Barbossa said,

"Wonderful…" Marie said rolling her eyes.

They came to the entrance of the hideout and one of the men gave the apparent password,

"Hoi."

The door was opened and they quickly came inside where they were instructed to leave their weapons on a table. Marie handed over her pistol and saw Barbossa do the same. Elizabeth placed a small pistol on the table, which made Marie cock an eyebrow at her, knowing full and well, that Elizabeth had brought as many weapons as humanly possible. Apparently the man had seen the exchange for when Elizabeth tried to move past him he stopped her and said to Barbossa,

"You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?"

"Well, when you put it that way." Barbossa replied.

"Remove, please." He commanded Elizabeth.

At this Elizabeth pulled out all of her weapons which took a few moments to do. When everyone saw how many weapons she had brought and where she had placed them they looked at her in astonishment. She shrugged nervously and tried walking by again. The man stopped her once more and said with a Cheshire cat grin,

"Remove, please."

Marie was thankful he hadn't instructed her to do the same,

_Well, she is prettier than you. _She thought to herself.

Elizabeth did indeed remove to Marie's dismay and she made sure Barbossa was a gentleman about it. They finally entered the bathhouse and were led to Sao Feng himself. Barbossa bowed and motioned for the women to mimic the gesture,

"Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore." He then spoke to a servant, "More steam." He continued to Barbossa, "I understand you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew." Barbossa said.

"This is an odd coincidence." Sao said thoughtfully.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked,

"When is it ever that easy?" Marie asked.

"No." Sao replied to Elizabeth, "Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He held up a rolled up bamboo chart, "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa said.

Sao Feng made a motion at his men and they pulled up Will Turner from a well. They all three grew very serious when they saw this. He pointed at Will and said,

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?"

They shook their heads quickly. Sao Feng pulled out a blade and pointed it at Will saying,

"Then I guess he has no further need for it." He moved to stab Will. Marie and Elizabeth both involuntarily gasped, causing Sao Feng to pause. He then turned to them and said,

"So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea..." Barbossa started trying to appease him,

"That he would get caught!" He shouted, "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?" he asked quietly,

Barbossa tossed a coin at Sao Feng, who caught it quickly,

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call." Barbossa explained,

"More steam." Sao Feng said, "More steam!" he shouted when the steam did not immediately fill the room. "There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates..." He said glancing accusingly at them.

"The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa said,

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" Elizabeth said angrily. A man tried to hold her back "Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!

Marie listened and she heard a soft snicker under the floor. She recognized Pintel and Ragetti, and bit her lip hoping they wouldn't give them away,

"...would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" She shouted.

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?" he asked once again,

"Jack Sparrow." Will said, "He's one of the pirate lords."

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead . . . is so I can send him back myself!" Sao shouted kicking something over,

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back." Barbossa said,

Sao looked over at someone and Marie followed his gaze. She saw a man with a tattoo dripping from sweat. After a moment she realized that he was a spy. He said angrily,

"So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!" He shouted to his men who pulled out there weapons.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbossa said once again trying to stifle his wrath. Though as he said this swords from under the floorboards were thrown through the cracks and the three of them caught the swords and smiled bashfully at the irony of the timing.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" Sao said putting a sword the spied throat.

They looked at the man curiously and Barbossa said,

"Kill him, he's not our man."

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who's he with?" Will asked,

Just then men from the East India Trading Company burst in. The fighting began and Marie rolled her eyes in frustration knowing she only had swords. She looked over and saw Will was still tied. She went over and quickly cut the ropes. Elizabeth shouted quickly, "Will!" as she tossed him a sword.

Will caught it and began to fight. Marie punched a few in the face but froze when someone caught her from behind. She felt them fell her up for a moment as she struggled. She froze when a blade was put to her throat. She heard him yelp in her ear and he fell to the ground at Barbossa's feet.

"Thanks." She said quickly. Sao ordered his men to run and they all made they're way to their ships. Marie followed Barbossa until she saw Tia went with her. They found Will who was accompanied with some men,

"You got the charts?" Barbossa asked,

"And better yet, a ship and a crew." Will replied.

"How'd you manage that?" Marie asked. Will didn't reply but Elizabeth asked,

"Where's Sao Feng?"

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

"This way, be quick." One of the new crewmembers said leading them to a ship. They climbed aboard and Marie stayed at Tia side while Elizabeth joined them,

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?" Elizabeth asked,

"I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear." Tia replied.


	2. Davy Jones Locker

Marie sat with Tia and said,

"I, I don't know what to do…"

Tia grabbed her hand and said gently,

"You are fighting to forgive, and to forget."

She nodded and said,

"He hurt me, in the worst way possible. I don't know what will happen when we find him…"

Tia opened her mouth to speak but froze. Her eyes widened slightly and she walked quickly to the deck. Will turned and jumped when he saw them,

"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end."

Will's and Marie's eyes widened and they quickly ran to find Barbossa,

"Barbossa! Ahead!" Will said,

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa replied.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked,

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"Are you serious?!" Marie shouted.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs informed,

"Aye." Barbossa said knowingly,

"To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will shouted franticly,

"Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!" Barbossa shouted back.

They all looked over the side to see an unimaginably large waterfall.

Marie looked over as Elizabeth said,

"You've doomed us all!"

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." Barbossa said.

"Tie her off!" Will commanded.

Marie sat with Tia as she mumbled to herself and threw some crab claws,

"What does it mean?" Marie asked referring to the crabs,

"Hold on!" Will shouted before Tia could answer,

They all clung to something as the ship began to tip. Jack the monkey slid in a bucket across the deck and Marie made a grab for him and caught him before he fell over the side. They all screamed in panic as the ship fell over the falls with Barbossa laughing…

The crew swam out of the water and crawled to shore, sputtering and trying to catch their breath. Marie went to stand next to Gibbs as he said,

"This truly is a Godforsaken place."

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth added standing next to them, "I don't see anyone."

"He's here." Barbossa said, "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

"That's too simple." Marie said, "There's a way out or he wouldn't have brought us here."

Barbossa winked at her knowledge and Tia smiled at them both while stroking a small rock crab,

"Witty Jack is closer than you think."

As she said this they heard a loud rumble and they looked up to see the Black Pearl sailing, on land, towards them. It slid down a large hill into the ocean. Marie looked at Tia and said,

"I know I shouldn't be surprised at this…"

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" Gibbs said.

They saw Jack walking towards them and they all ran to him. Marie started to race toward him but slowed behind everyone.

"It's the captain!" Pintel shouted

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs shouted as he approached him happily.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted angrily.

"Aye captain." He replied confusedly,

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?"

"Sir?" Gibbs asked.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?" he asked testily.

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain." Gibbs said softly.

Jack thought for a moment and said,

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said.

"Ah, Hector."

"Hector?" Marie asked grinning at him,

" It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack continued,

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Barbossa said simply.

"No I didn't." He said nervously. As he said this Marie went and hid behind Will, "Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." He said smiling at her. Marie stayed behind Will trying not to be noticed. Will looked at her confusedly but didn't ask.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will said in realization.

"William, tell me something." Jack said approaching him, "Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No." Will said,

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here." Jack concluded.

"Jack, this is real, we're here." Elizabeth said.

As he turned to look at Elizabeth Marie crept over to stand by Tia but was surprised when Jack quickly turned around and saw her before she could hide,

"Marie!"

She looked down,

"Hello Jack."

He looked somewhat confused at her reaction and walked over to Gibbs saying quietly,

"The locker, you say?"

"Aye." Gibbs answered.

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth tried again,

"Have you, now?" He said irritated by Elizabeth's presence. "That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship" Barbossa said pointing at the Black Pearl, "right there."

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." Jack said.

"Jack." Will interrupted, "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth said,

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called." Tia said.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot." Jack said.

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs said,

"And you need a crew." Will put in.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Jack commented.

Will eyes widened and looked at Elizabeth who looked at the group not knowing what to say,

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. As for you..." He said to Tia.

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time."

"All right, fair enough, you're in." He looked at Marie who was standing next to Tia, "You're in" When he said this Marie took off toward the ship quickly.


	3. Explanations

Back on the Pearl Marie went below deck to hide. She sat on a hammock and put her head in her hands in despair. What was she going to do? She listened Jack and Barbossa fought,

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa shouted,

"Trim that sail!" Jack repeated,

"Slack windward brace and sheets!

"Slack windward brace and sheets! Jack repeated once again,

"Haul that pallet line! Barbossa shouted,

"Haul that pallet line!" Jack repeated.

"What are you doing?" Barbossa asked.

"What are you doing?" Jack shouted back

Marie didn't bother to listen anymore. She curled up in the hammock and tried to think,

_What am I going to do?_

_You could go talk to him_

_Not likely_

_Why not?_

_He kissed Elizabeth!_

_There may be more to the story…its never that simple._

She looked up as Elizabeth came below obviously hiding as well. Marie stood and went to leave when Elizabeth said pleadingly,

"Marie…I, please understand…I had to."

Marie looked at her angrily,

"I know that you kissed him, and I knew that it was your doing he stayed behind before we even rowed away." Elizabeth's eyes widened at this announcement, "Nothing's changed; I'll stay civil with you, but don't expect any more than that." She said furiously running up the stairs.

She went on deck and looked at Tia. Tia cocked her eyebrow at her in question. Marie understood and looked away. Tia was right, she hadn't handled that well. She walked over the back of the ship and looked out on the ocean silently.

She heard someone approach but she was too upset to look. A hand touched her shoulder and shoved a bottle of rum in her hands. At this her eyes widened and she jumped away: Jack. She shoved the bottle back in his hand and turned to run but he stopped her. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the side. He looked at her and said,

"You keep avoiding me, love." She didn't answer; she just kept her eyes down. He tipped her chin and asked, "Why?"

She jerked her face away as she felt tears come to her eyes. She said in an angry voice,

"You kissed her…"

He froze when he heard this and said softly,

"Love…"

"Don't call me that!" She shouted with tears running down her face,

"…I, I'm sorry."

Marie looked up surprised; it was so honest and simple. She felt a wave of hurt replace her anger. She asked softly,

"Why Jack?"

He sighed and looked away,

"Honestly?" she nodded. He looked out across the water and said softly, "I was trying to use her as leverage, with Beckett and her father, but it turned out she used me instead."

Marie looked at him for a moment. That explained everything, but she wasn't sure if it made her feel better knowing that it was just a plan that failed. She needed to think. She looked away and said softly,

"Thank you for explaining."

She ran away from Jack, leaving him standing there feeling more lost than ever.

That night Marie went to stand next to Jack. He looked at her but didn't comment. Knowing she would eventually say what she needed to say if he didn't rush her. She was leaned over the side with her hands clasped together. She bit her lip and finally worked up enough courage to say,

"Jack…" He looked at her gently, "I'm trying, I really am." He saw her expression and said,

"I never meant to hurt you, love"

She looked away,

"I know…"

He slowly put an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Both said nothing for a long time. They just stood there trying to piece back together what they had broken. Finally Marie said quietly,

"I missed you Jack."

He looked at her and said softly,

"I missed you too."

He pulled her into a hug and Marie clung to him. He let out a sigh, as did Marie. Feeling so much weight being lifted from their shoulders. They pulled back to look at each other and Jack said softly,

"I really am sorry…"

"I know you are Jack. I forgive you." She said.

He nodded and looked over to see the crew coming on deck. They went over to see what was happening. Thousands of row boats with people inside were passing the ship. She looked over at Jack confusedly. He said nothing but looked at them pitifully. Marie looked at Elizabeth as she said,

"It's my father, we've made it back." She shouted at him, "Father here, look here!"

Jack looked over at her and said quietly,

"Elizabeth, we're not back."

Marie put a hand to her mouth in shock and pity. Elizabeth let it sink in for a moment and shouted in panic,

"Father!"

"Elizabeth, are you dead? "Her father asked looking over at her. She shook her head no and he continued, "I think I am."

" No, you can't be!" She shouted.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important." He explained,

"Come aboard!" She interrupted,

"And the heart, I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for." He finished,

"Someone cast a line! Come back with us! " she shouted at the crew,

Marie heard Tia say softly to Will,

"A touch of destiny."

" Take the line!" She shouted her panic growing,

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth." Her father said quietly,

" Father, the line, take the line!" She shouted franticly running to dive off.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia suddenly shouted,

They rushed over except Jack and Marie who watched sadly,

"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!"

Will grabbed her and said,

"Elizabeth."

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Her father said floating past.

She screamed in panic and despair and Marie had to look away. Jack pulled her in his embrace and looked over at the group as Will asked Tia Dalma,

"Is there a way?"

She solemnly shook her head no saying,

"Him at peace."


	4. Up is Down

The sun was blazing hot. Everyone on the ship was too hot to do anything. Even as the sun was setting it was exhausting how hot it was. Marie sat next to Jack as he fiddled with the map trying to figure out the riddle.

"Why is all but the rum gone?" Pintel asked.

"Rum's gone too." Gibbs replied

If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds...forever." Tia said nervously.

"With no water, forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon." Gibbs answered.

Marie fiddled with one of Jack's beads as he spun the sections of the map. She looked over when he stopped spinning. They both read together: Up is down.

"Well that's maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

Marie shrugged and looked at the map confusedly. Up is down…? She looked over at Jack and opened her mouth to speak but shut it when she saw a familiar look on his face. He was figuring it out. He spun the middle section of the map and suddenly jumped up saying,

"Oh, what's that?" he ran to the side of the boat. Marie followed and Jack continued, "What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?"

"What?" Marie asked,

"That." He said quickly.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

"There." He replied quickly.

Marie stopped and looked for a moment. She saw the crew was following Jack, so many that the ship was starting to rock. She opened her mouth to warn him but then realized, that's what he wanted. She thought for a moment and went to the map. She looked at it for a moment and said,

"That's it!"

"He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel said in awe.

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs said understanding.

"Aye, he's onto it." Barbossa agreed coming to look at the map as well.

Marie went back to running and ran beside Jack. She saw now all the crew was running, even Barbossa. She felt the tipping of the ship and got the timing down.

"Time it with the swell." Barbossa said.

They ran on the other side and held on while it tipped. Everyone wondering how much more this it would take. The Pearl began to turn upside down slowly and their feet suddenly had no support, they clung to the side desperately and Jack said,

"Now up is down."

They looked below as the water was getting closer and closer. Everyone sucked in a huge breathe. Marie shut her eyes as they sunk into the water. They all waited. Marie looked at Jack nervously when at first nothing happened. They began to look around suddenly wondering if what they had just done had been a good idea. Just as they couldn't hold their breathe any longer, the sun set and the boat was set right side up.

Marie was on her knees and coughed a bit. Jack was next to her,

"You alright?"

"Ya, that was good thinking Jack."

He smiled at this. They looked over as Gibbs said,

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!"

"It's the sunrise." Elizabeth said.

They stood on their feet and looked at the sunrise. Suddenly Barbossa pulled out his pistol to point it at Jack. At this, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, and Marie all pointed pistols at Barbossa. Jack pulled out his pistols and pointed them at Will and Elizabeth,

The looked at each other in the moment. It was tense. To lighten the mood Barbossa began to chuckle. Sonn everyone laughed nervously and lowered their pistols. Suddenly everyone pointed there pistols again,

"All right, then. "Barbossa said, "The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point."

"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way." Jack replied.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate. "Elizabeth said pointing both her pistols at Jack.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will said in agreement.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you."

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?"

Marie looked at Jack and said,

"He's got a point."

"I'm still working on that." Jack replied, "But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that."

As he said this he fired his pistol but nothing happened. Soon everyone but Marie fired there pistols to no avail,

"Wet powder." Gibbs said.

"I can't believe you were all going to shoot each other…"Marie said rolling her eyes.

They gathered around Will and the chart to make a plan. Will said to them,

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later."

"You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship." Jack said.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa said in reply.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command...temporarily." Will suggested.

They rowed to the island. Marie held Jack's hand feeling a twinge of nervousness. Jack looked at her in understanding, he felt it too. They came to the island and were surprised to find the kraken, lying dead on the beach.

Jack looked at it sadly. Marie saw the weight of death was on his mind, understandably. Jack put a arm around Marie and said quietly,

"Horrible beasty."

"It's alright, Jack." She said not wanting him to feel awkward about being afraid. She put her head on his shoulder and heard someone approach they looked and saw it was Barbossa. He came to them and said,

"Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all."

"Sometimes, things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me." Jack said.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain." Barbossa said persuadingly.

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" Jack asked sadly.

"It's our only hope, lad." Barbossa said kindly.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." Jack replied.

"The world used to be a bigger place." Barbossa put in sympathetically.

"The world's still the same. There's just less in it." Jack said walking away.

They walked across the island until they came to the spring and saw a body in it. Barbossa tasted some but immediately spit it out saying,

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body."

"Hey, I know him!" Pintel said turning the body over, "He was in Singapore!"

"Captain!" Marty shouted. They looked to the shore and saw Ragetti yelling,

"Oy, we've got company!"

They looked to the water and saw it was Sao Feng's ship. Suddenly the crew from Sao Feng turned and pointed there guns at Jack. Jack looked at them all nervously and said pointing at Barbossa,

"He's the Captain."


	5. Beckett

They were brought to Sao Feng's ship and immediately Barbossa said,

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

"Jack Sparrow," Sao said ignoring Barbossa, "you paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack said. As he did Sao gave him a hard punch in the nose causing most of the crew to flinch at the sound. "Shall we just call it square, then?" Jack asked,

"Release her." Will demanded referring to Elizabeth, "She's not part of the bargain."

"Oh no…" Marie said, "Will's striking bargain's now?"

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked Will.

"You heard Capt. Turner." Sao Feng said, "Release her."

"Capt. Turner?" Jack asked incredulously,

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us." Gibbs said,

"He's learning from the best…" Marie said nodding toward Jack and Barbossa.

"Hey!" Jack said,

"I need the Pearl to free my father." Will explained, "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked him.

"It was my burden to bear." Will answered. Marie felt there must've been more to what he said for Elizabeth looked hurt by the statement.

"He needs the Pearl!" Jack began sounding a trifle upset, "Capt. Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty." He said pointing to Elizabeth, "And you and your Brethren Court!" He said nodding at Barbossa, "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Marie and Gibbs rolled their eyes, feeling no need to respond to such a question. But Ragetti, Pintel, Marty, Cotton, and Jack the monkey all raised their hands,

"I'm standing over there with them." Jack said.

As he tried to join them Sao stopped him saying,

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack said nervously.

"Here's your chance to find out." Sao said.

Jack was put into a row boat and Marie talked her way into going with him, which surprised Jack to be sure. They were rowed to the Endeavor and brought into Beckett's office. He didn't look at them, but out a window. He said quietly,

"It's curious. Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we, Jack?" As he spoke Jack searched around his office. Marie looked at him curiously and he said, "It isn't here, Jack."

"What? What isn't?"

"The heart of Davy Jones." He said turning to look at them, "It's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain."

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled." Jack said.

"By your death? And yet, here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by."

"Sounds about right." Marie said quietly. He gave her a look and Beckett said,

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?"

"Wouldn't be good, to put it gently." Marie said.

"Indeed it wouldn't." Beckett said looking at her, "Perhaps you would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information." He said turning to look back at Jack.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt? In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course. It's just good business."

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Jack asked,

Marie looked at him curiously but didn't comment. Beckett said softly,

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

"Sounds fair…" Marie said trying to get Jack to look at her. He did and she cast him a questioning look. He gave a reassuring one, and said to Beckett,

"Alright, you can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner...especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" Beckett asked, causing Jack and Marie to look at him curiously,

"What interest is she to you?" Jack asked. Beckett grinned and said to Jack,

"Jack. I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?"

" It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?" Jack asked,

"Then what is?" Beckett asked,

"I want to hear this one…"Marie said looking at Jack.

"Me, dead."

Marie gave him a confused look and Beckett replied,

"Although if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find...Shipwreck Cove, was it? Cut out the middleman, as it were."

"With me killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd wish, "Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to assure that the pirates then come outside..." Jack said cunningly.

"Clever." Marie commented.

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?" Beckett asked,

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Jack said cockily,

Beckett had no suitable reply and Jack replied sounding a bit put out, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

A cannonball blasted the ship, rocking it enough to knock Beckett over. Jack shook his hand while he was distracted,

"Done." He said running,

"Nice doing business with you." Marie said running out,

Jack quickly loaded a canon with a cannonball tied to a rope. Marie looked at it for a moment and said,

"You can't be serious."

He handed her the fire and held onto her with one arm while the other held the rope. She clung to him tightly and saw Beckett come out of his office. He said to Jack,

"You're mad!"

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't, this would probably never work."

Marie fired the canon and they were suddenly shot up, both of them yelling at the top of their lungs. They vaulted back to the Pearl. They hung on as they landed. Jack quickl y pulled her to her feet and put on a nonchalant pose. She crossed her arms and shook her head when he said,

"And that was without a single drop of rum."

They hopped down and Jack said angrily to the crew referring to Will,

"Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to the brig."


	6. Reassurance

Marie sat with Jack on the bow sprit. He had an arm around her and she looked out at the ocean. She had his hand and was fiddling with his fingers. He smiled at her and said,

"You are a diamond, love."

She looked up at him curiously,

"Thanks. And may I ask as to what brought that on?"

"Well, I was just thinkin' about how you've stood by me all this time; after all we've been through." She looked away as he continued, "You're loyal, trustworthy, beautiful to boot, and kind. Face it love, you any man's dream."

She said quietly,

"Not really, Elizabeth is any man's dream."

He looked at her quizzically,

"Cause she's got a pretty face?" Marie didn't answer, "She may have a pretty face, but her heart isn't near as big as yours and her wit isn't as sharp." She still said nothing, "Who told you she was prettier?"

"No one did. But no one needed to; even a fool could see that everyone always wants Elizabeth…"

"Not true, love." Jack said.

"Oh really?" She asked,

"I don't want Elizabeth," Jack argued, "I want you." He said softly, "And don't ever think otherwise."

She looked at him for a moment and small tears sprang into her eyes. Jack cupped her chin and was about to kiss her when Marie made a face. Jack looked over and saw what she'd been looking at. Will was on deck untying a barrel with a body tied to it.

Marie had a disgusted look on her face and Jack motioned for to stay quiet. They watched him cut the lines and look down at his knife solemnly. Jack grinned and said,

"Bravo, you escaped the brig even quicker than I expected." Jack climbed to his feet and Marie followed suit, "William, do you notice something? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noted?"

"You haven't raised an alarm." Will answered.

"Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as this." He said pointing at the barrel, "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

"I said to myself, think like Jack." Will said,

"And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate. And how does your dearly beloved feel about this?" Will didn't answer, "Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it." He said climbing down to join Will. Marie joined them as Will said,

"I'm losing her Jack. Every step I take for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain. If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket -- avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones."

Marie looked at Jack confusedly,

"Who?" Will asked. He thought for a moment and said, "You?"

"Death has a curious way or reshuffling one's priorities. I'll slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free, and you're free to be with your charming murderess."

"Yet you didn't see fit to trust me with this idea…" Marie said looking at him,

"Just a suggestion love… No promises or anything,"

"And you're willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman, forever." Will asked,

"No mate, I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself."

"You've got to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones." Will said stroking his chin,

"Would be a darn shame to lose those roguish features." Marie said,

"I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh?" Marie smiled and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh!" he said handing Will the compass,

"What's this for?" Will asked,

"Think like me, it'll come to you." Jack said. He waited for a moment and then blew into Wills face. Will backed away disgusted and fell off the ship.

"That was one of your more interesting techniques." Marie commented,

"After a while you get creative." He said to her. Jack knocked the barrel into the water and said to Will, "My regards to Davy Jones!"

Jack looked at Marie and wrapped his arms around her. Obviously still intent on kissing her. She pushed him off,

"Oh no you don't."

"Why not?!" he asked exasperated,

"I saw the look on his face, you're not kissing me!" She said.

"What?!"


	7. Shipwreck Cove

Marie awoke the next morning groggily. She pulled on her boots and tied back her hair. She went up the stairs to go on deck and was abruptly pulled into strong arms. She looked up surprised at Jack as he suddenly kissed her on the lips.

The kiss was gentle and teasing, making her want to respond. Her wide eyes slowly closed and she kissed him back. His hands settled around her waist while her hands slid into his hair. He pulled her closer and the kiss became more passionate. Almost too much for Marie. Her hands slid to his chest and she pushed him back a little, Jack pulled back slowly and said softly,

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

She grinned and stepped back,

"I think I might have a good idea…"

She looked over to see Gibbs grinning at them. She wasn't surprised; he had always loved Jack's antics. She saw they were drawing close as Gibbs said,

"Look alive, and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

Marie walked with Jack and Gibbs and Jack said to Gibbs,

"For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things."

"Aye." Gibbs replied.

"I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye." Jack said,

"Ow..." Marie put in.

"And what'd you call him?" Gibbs asked.

"Larry." Jack answered.

"No shock." Marie said.

Marie walked with Jack as Gibbs went to work. Marie and Jack both looked up as Barbossa was arguing with Tia Dalma,

"Don't forget why you had to bring me back, and why I could not leave Jack to his well deserved fate. It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso." Marie's eyes widened, she had hoped Barbossa hadn't been able to figure it out, she looked at Jack it seemed as if he shared her thoughts. "And it'll take no less than nine to set ye free. Masters Pintel and Ragetti, take this fishwife to the brig."

"Right this way, Mrs. Fish." Pintel said leading her to the brig.

Marie looked at Jack,

"Should we do something?"

"Not yet." He said simply.

They reached shipwreck cove that night and it was all a glimmer with lights and ships. The crew looked out at it in awe.

"Look at them all!" Pintel exclaimed,

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime." Barbossa said.

"And I owe them all money." Jack said solemnly.

Marie laughed at this. They entered the cove and saw many pirates inside. Marie followed Jack and stood next to him, Barbossa took a cannonball and banged it on the table and said,

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns."

Ragettie walked around the room with a bowl. They watched as each peron put a miscellaneous item inside. Pintel said astonished,

"Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk."

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke." Gibbs informed them.

"So change the name." Pintel said.

"To what? 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Mr. Ragetti, if you will." Barbossa said motioning at Ragetti.

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back." Barbossa said whacking his head, knocking the wooden eye out and putting it in the bowl.

"Sparrow!" Someone said.

Jack touched a coin from his bandana but didn't take it off, instead he said,

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman." Elizabeth said entering,

"And made you captain?" Jack exclaimed, "They're just giving the bloody title away now."

Marie gave him a look,

"Listen." Elizabeth said, "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" Someone asked,

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa said.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked.

" Not among us." Jack said.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked the group.

"We fight!" Elizabeth said.

At this all the pirates laughed outright. A Chinese woman said to Elizabeth,

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"Sounds like you…" Marie muttered to Jack.

He then gave her a look. Barbossa said,

"There is a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones." They all nodded recognizing the lyrics to the song, "That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso."

"Shoot him!" Someone shouted in outrage,

"Cut out his tongue!" Another cried,

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard." Jack said,

"Jack!" Marie said.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa."

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now.

The bickering continued and suddenly all the pirates were fighting each other. All hell had broken loose. Elizabeth looked at it and exclaimed,

"This is madness!"

"This is politics." Jack corrected.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." Elizabeth said exasperated.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa agreed. Barbossa jumped up on the table and fired a shot, "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons?" Jack asked, "Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I."

"Twaddlespeak?" Marie asked,

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa asked,

"Cuttlefish. Aye? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or... or...fish nature. So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight."

Marie looked at him, and realized he was fulfilling his promise to Beckett. He was indeed luring the pirates outside and he was using Elizabeth to do it.


	8. Captain Teague

"You've always run away from a fight." Barbossa shouted,

" I have not!" Jack argued

"You have so!" Barbossa shot back.

"Have not!"

"You have so!"

"Have not!" Jack said once again.

"You have so, and you know it!" Barbossa shouted.

"Have not, slander and calumny!"

"Oh how bloody immature!" Marie said exasperated,

Jack winced and continued cautiously,

"I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight...to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs shouted causing all the other pirates to agree.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." Barbossa said.

"You made that up." Jack said.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code." Barbossa said.

Jack took on a frightened face. Marie looked at it curiously. Someone stood and said,

"SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares... "

Suddenly he was shot in the head. They looked over as someone said quietly,

"The Code is the law." He stepped into the light and Marie's eyes widened. He looked just like Jack, but older. He stood behind Jack and said, "You're in my way, boy." Jack quickly scooted out of his way nervously.

Two old men carried a large book and set it on the table. Captain Teague whistled and the dog with the keys came over handing Teague the keys to open the codex. She looked over and heard Ragetti and Pintel ask curiously,

"How did...?"

"Sea turtles, mate." Teague answered not looking at them. Marie rolled her eyes and muttered,

"Again with the sea turtles…"

He opened the code and read for a moment before saying,

"Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute." Jack said looking for loopholes, he read through and said,

"Fancy that."

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change." A French pirate said.

"Not likely." Teague agreed.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked,

"Because the king is elected by popular vote." Gibbs supplied.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa finished.

"No surprise there…" Marie said.

"I call for a vote." Jack said.

And thus the votes were called,

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair."

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man."

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee."

"Mistress Cheng."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva."

"Elizabeth Swann." Jack's voice rang out.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack said.

"Definitely that." Marie said.

Suddenly all the pirates began arguing. Jack with a bout of wit addressed the group,

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?"

At this the guitar that Teague had been playing snapped a string. The room went silent for a moment. Then Mistress Cheng spoke,

"Very well, what say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats." Elizabeth replied, "At dawn, we're at war."

"And so, we shall go to war." One man said with an unusually high voice. She looked at Gibbs,

"Eunuch?"

He nodded.

Marie went to Jack and hugged him,

"You did great."

"I did, didn't I?" she rolled her eyes at him and saw his face become serious. He approached Captain Teague who was giving him a look, clearly aware of Jack's trickery.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive."

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself, forever." Teague replied. He looked at Marie, "Got yourself a girl?"

"Aye, that I did. This here's Marie Dawn, Marie, my father."

"I thought so." She said nodding at him, "Nice hat, by the way."

He grinned at her and she knew she had his approval.

"How's mum?" Jack asked,

Teague held up a shrunken head and Jack looked at for a moment before saying,

"She looks great."

They went to their ships and waited. A ship appeared out of the mist and Marty shouted,

"The enemy's here! Let's take her!"

As the crew began to shout in excitement, the rest of the armada became clear and the crew became silent. They all looked at Jack in anger and he looked at them nervously and said,

"Parlay?"


	9. Calypso

"I have to go!" Marie was shouting, "I won't leave Jack!"

Marie was following behind Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack as they prepared to climb inside the longboats. Barbossa turned to face her,

"This be a meetin' for negotiation, and since ye be not a pirate lord you've nothing to negotiate."

Marie glared at him then looked at Jack. He looked at her sympathetically,

"Unfortunately I have to agree, love."

"But Jack!"

He gently ran his hands up and down her arms as he said comfortingly,

"I'll be fine…" Marie looked up at him sadly and he kissed her reassuringly, "I'll be fine, love. Promise."

She watched them row off to the island nervously. She was afraid for Jack, but she didn't know why. Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder in understanding. She turned away after a moment and went to work. After a while she saw Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa had returned. She ran over to them,

"Where's Jack?!"

Neither spoke and Marie's eyes widened,

"No!"

She ran for the side but Will blocked her path. She tried to push past him but her didn't let her through. He pinned down her arms and said,

"It's no good Marie."

She looked at him for a moment then looked away. She stepped back and tried to get in control. There had to be a way to get him back. In the battle, she could go over to Jones ship and get him back. That was the only way. Her thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth said,

"We'll use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack."

"Will we, now?" Barbossa asked. They looked and saw Pintel and Ragetti were leading Tia Dalma tied in ropes onto the deck. Marie's eyes widened. If they released Tia Dalma, she would most likely attack Jones, thus endangering Jack.

"Barbossa, you can't release her." Will said.

At this Marie, Will and Elizabeth had pistols pointed at them and arms holding them steady.

"We have to give Jack a chance." Elizabeth put in.

"Apologies, your majesty!" Barbossa said sarcastically, "Too long me fate has not been in my own hands, no longer." He said yanking Sao Feng's necklace from her neck.

He put the necklace in the bowl with the other pieces of eight and turned to Tia.

"We have to stop him." Marie said,

"What can we do?" Will asked.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked Barbossa.

"Aye. Items to be brought together...done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."" Barbossa said.

"That's it?" Pintel asked.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover." Barbossa said.

At this the crew's attention was grasped and they giggled in excitement.

"Calypso," Barbossa shouted dramatically, "I release you from your human bonds."

He tried to light the pieces of eight but nothing happened. Tia Dalma looked at Barbossa testily. Pintel asked,

"Is that it?"

"You didn't say it right." Ragetti said quickly. Everyone looked at him curiously and he continued, "You have to say it right." He came to her and whispered, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

At this bowl levitated and the items lit.

Marie began to panic.

"What do we do?"

Will leaned over and said,

"Tia Dalma." She didn't respond, "Calypso." He whispered. The bowl dropped and immediately he had her attention. He said to her, "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" She commanded.

"Davy Jones." He replied.

When he said this she looked ready to cry. Instead she began to grow. Stretching and breaking the ropes. The crew struggled to hold on and many panicked,

"What have you done?!" Marie shouted to Barbossa,

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel shouted.

She grew to massive height. Marie feared the ship might not hold her. She grew and grew until she was giant and the crew looked up in fear. Barbossa knelt and shouted,

"Calypso, I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine."

It was quiet for a moment but Tia Dalma began to shout in fury something unintelligible. The crew panicked and tried to restrain her in fear but she suddenly became millions of crabs that fell into the ocean.

The crew calmed for a moment and looked around,

"Was that it?" Will asked,

"Not likely, I doubt she would just leave…" Marie said,

"Why, she's no help at all. What now?" Pintel said,

"Nothing. Our final hope has failed us." Barbossa commented.

"It's not over." Elizabeth said looking to the cloudy sky.

"There's still a fight to be had." Will said looking at the armada.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance." Gibbs said pitifully.

"Only a fool's chance." Elizabeth agreed.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for." Barbossa said to Elizabeth.

"You're right. Then what shall we die for?" Elizabeth asked. Marie watched curiously as Elizabeth strode to side and said to the crew, "You will listen to me. Listen! The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men, and freedom. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts... hoist the colors!"

"Hoist the colors." The crew muttered in agreement.

"The wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs shouted excitedly.

"Hoist the colors!!" Elizabeth shouted.

The colors were hoisted and Marie could feel the lyrics to the song overtake her. She went to work like the crew. She looked out at the Duchman and whispered,

"This is for you Jack…"


	10. Maelstrom

A storm broke out as the ship made their way into battle. Marie went with Elizabeth and Will. She heard Gibbs shout,

"Man the capstan...keep that powder dry! Maelstrom!"

"Oh no…" Marie said quietly.

Elizabeth approached Barbossa and said,

"Captain Barbossa, we need you at the helm!"

"Aye, that be true!' Barbossa agreed, "brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes...dyin' is a day worth livin' for!"

"They watched the Dutchman enter the Maelstrom and Will said,

"On our stern and gaining!"

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!"

The Dutchman fired several shots and Will said,

"Take her out or she'll overbear us!"

"Nay, farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!"

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth commanded.

Marie ran for the canons as Gibb shouted,

"Captain the guns!"

"At the ready!" Will commanded.

They began to load the canons and Marie grew more and more impatient.

"Batten down the hatches!" Gibbs commanded, "Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!"

"Fire!" Barbossa asked,

"Fire!" Elizabeth repeated

The canons were fired on either ship. The ship rocked from the waves and blast of the canons and Marie held on tightly as Barbossa shouted,

"It'd be too late to alter course now, mateys!" He then began to laugh heartily.

They were getting sucked further and further into the maelstrom bringing them closer together. The crew swung across ships and Marie swung onto the Dutchman.

She was met with the company's men and the crew of Davy Jones. She fought as well as expected with a sword. Only managing to stab them from behind. She ignored the sickly feeling of death in her stomach and tried to focus. Where was Jack? She ran down into the brig and checked each cell. Jack wasn't there.

She ran on deck and stopped for a moment, trying to think like Jack. At this she only thought for a few seconds then looked up. She looked around and was met with Jack fighting Davy Jones. Jack held the chest to Marie's relief and she quickly looked around for a way to get up there. Suddenly a sword was pressed to her throat and she realized it was the two thick headed whelps who were once guarding the Interceptor. She shook her head in doubt as one of them said,

"I'll do it…"

She sighed and knocked their heads together and looked for a line. Just as she was about to give up she saw a key fall in front of her. She quickly recognized it as the key to the chest and pocketed it quickly.

She was met with a puffer fish crewmember. She quickly tripped him and stabbed him. She was about to take on another one of the company's fighters but saw the chest hit one of Jones' crewmembers on the head and fall onto the deck. She hurriedly looked up and shook her head,

"Jack."

She was about to pick it up but Will grabbed it. He ran off with it and Marie quickly followed. She was about to call him someone shouted,

"Turner!" and swung his sword at Will. Will blocked it with the chest and Marie quickly stabbed him. Will looked at her,

"Not bad, considering I've never used a sword before…" Marie said to Will.

He grinned. They ran with the chest and just about as Marie was going to tell Will that she had the key Will was smacked hard across the face by his father,

"Bootstrap!" Marie shouted.

The chest was knocked from Will's hands and Marie quickly retrieved it as Will stood up and tried to block his father's swings.

"It's me! It's Will, your son!"

Bootstrap didn't rcognize him and proceeded to throwing him by his pony tail. Marie was about to help when she heard a hearty thunk. She looked over and saw Davy Jones approaching her. As she backed away Jack landed in front of her. He pulled out a broken blade and Jones laughed as Jack ran. Jones chased him in humor as Marie shook her head.

She went back to Will and tripped Bootstrap. Bootstrap stood up and was about to attack Marie when Will knocked him over and stabbed his shirtsleeve into the railing. He said quietly,

"I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise."

Marie looked back over at Jack who was now spinning the wheel of the ship, infuriating Jones who was stuck in the middle of it. Marie looked back at Will and said,

"Will! I have the key!"

He looked at her curiously and she pulled it out. Which attracted the attention of some crew members. Marie and Will fought them off as quickly as possible and Marie looked over to see Jack knocked off his feet and she ran to him quickly,

"Jack!"

Jones moved to attack but Elizabeth swung onto the Dutchman, getting in front of Jack and Marie. Marie looked at Jack he looked at her. He seemed to be alright. Davy said to Elizabeth,

"All right, then! You'll see no mercy from me!"

"That's why I brought this! "Elizabeth said pulling out her sword.

Marie said to Jack,

"I have the key and the chest."

He looked over to see Will approaching Elizabeth who had just been knocked off her feet by Jones. She helped Jack to his feet and they set to work opening the chest. As Jones was about to stab Elizabeth Will stabbed Jones from behind. Jones yelled in pain and surprise but said to Will,

"Mister, did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." He bent the sword inside himself. Will tried to pull it out but Davy swung at him, missing he kicked Will to the deck. He looked back and forth between Will and Elizabeth and said, "Ah, love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed."

Jack held the heart and Marie looked at him. She reached for sword and realized she had lost it. Jack pulled out his broken sword but didn't stab the heart. Davy continued, as he pointed a sword at Will, "Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack asked. Davy turned to face them and Jack said, "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Jones said.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack replied.

"Is it, now?" Davy ask turning to stab Will in the chest. They all gasped in shock, Jones laughed at their faces and Marie looked at Jack in fear and question. He was stunned. Elizabeth ran to Will and said,

"Will! Will! Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!"

Marie looked at Jack who still had no decisive move. Marie ran over to Bootstrap,

"That your son!" She shouted franticly, "William Turner!!" No recollection appeared on Bootstraps face. She grew hysterical, "Your son is dying!!"

At this he blinked suddenly and said,

"William! My son!" She yanked out the blade and Bootstrap ran over to Davy and began to fight him in fury. Jack looked as if he might stab the heart but he didn't.

"Will! Will! Look at me! Look at me!" Elizabeth said growing desperate.

Marie looked at Jack in panic,

"What do we do?!"

As if she had snapped him out of his stupor they knelt next to Will. Jack put the heart on the deck and Marie put the knife in Will's hand. They heard Davy say to Bootstrap,

"You will not forestall my judgment!"

At that moment the heart was stabbed and Elizabeth let Will's hand fall from the handle of Jack's broken sword. Jones' tentacle's twitched. He looked up and whispered,

"Calypso."

He then proceeded to fall lifelessly off of the deck into the maelstrom.


	11. The Dutchman

As Will died Elizabeth shouted,

"No! no! no! no!"

Marie looked over at the Pearl and saw them pointing a canon at the masts. She realized they were going to separate the ships. The crew approached them and Bootstrap said,

"Part of the crew, part of the ship..."

Marie said to Jack,

"We have to go." She pointed at the Pearl. He nodded and began to pull Elizabeth to her feet. She struggled and shouted,

"Don't leave me! I won't leave you!"

Marie and Jack grabbed ropes and swung to the Pearl, Jack holding squirming Elizabeth and Marie holding Jack the monkey. As their feet touched the deck, the canon was fired and the ships separated. The Pearl pulled out of the Maelstrom while the Dutchman was sucked inside.

Marie looked at shaking Elizabeth an pulled her into a hug. Jack looked at her curiously and she shrugged. He gave her a gentle smile as Gibbs approached them,

"Jack, the armada's still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions..."

"Never actually been one for tradition...luff the sails and lay on iron!"

At this Marie looked at Jack, even Elizabeth looked at him. Marie thought for a moment but couldn't understand it.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck." Barbossa argued,

"Belay that 'belay that.'"

"But captain..." Gibbs tried,

"Belay!" Jack said shortly.

"The armada..."

"Belay!"

"The Endeavour..."

"Gibbs!" Marie cut in, "He knows what he's doing."

"But we..." Gibbs tried one last time.

"Shut it!!" Jack said to Gibbs who let his mouth shut with an audible snap. Marie stood with Jack on deck. Jack looked at the armada doubtfully and Marie asked nervously,

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Elizabeth asked. Neither of them answered but waited as Beckett's ships approached steadily. Just as they were about to be in range the Dutchman surfaced. Jack and Marie grinned and they proceeded to go on either side of the Endeavor.

"Full canvas!" Jack shouted grinning at the sight of Will.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa agreed.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked,

Jack replied calmly,

"Fire."

"Fire!" Gibbs shouted.

At this the Dutchman and the Pearl blasted the Endeavor into pieces. Blowing it sky high. They sailed past and looked to armada to see what they would do. After a few minutes they heard the news.

"They're turning away!" Marty shouted.

At this the crew began to cheer. Marie hugged Jack in the excitement. He cocked an eyebrow at her mischievously and kissed her hard on the mouth. Marie grinned and looked out on the other pirate ships. They looked over to the next ship to see Captain Teague throw his hat, Jack and Marie smiled at him and then back at the crew. Jack spoke to Gibbs without looking at him,

"Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you like."

"Aye aye captain!" He said excitedly, "Hooray!" he shouted throwing it.

"Now go and get it." Jack said calmly.

At this Gibbs looked worriedly at the deck trying to locate the hat. Marie leaned her head on Jack and said,

"We did it."

"Of course we did." He grinned at her. She smiled and looked over at Elizabeth, then over at the Dutchman,

"So what now?" Marie asked,

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and understood. He said to her,

"They get their day…"

After the cheering Jack called for a rowboat. Elizabeth looked over at the Dutchman, Marie standing next to her.

"Your chariot awaits, your highness." Gibbs said to Elizabeth, "The oars are inside."

Elizabeth approached the longboat and passed by Barbossa,

"Mrs. Turner. "He said.

"Goodbye, Poppet." Pintel said.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and said,

"Jack, It would never have worked out between us."

"Keep telling yourself that, darlin'." He replied.

Marie pulled her into a hug and said,

"I'm going to miss you…"

Elizabeth looked at her,

"Really?"

"Ya." She said honestly.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said to the crew.

She rowed out toward the island and Marie said to Jack,

"So, does she go with Will?"

"No." He replied. "She'll wait for him."

She looked at him,

"I'm glad that wasn't you…"

He looked down at her,

"Aye, ten years is a long time." He agreed.

He moved to kiss her but she put a hand up. He looked at her confusedly and she said

"Jack…" He looked at her expectantly, she came closer and said quietly, "Take me to Tortuga."

He paused for a moment then grinned at her and said,

"Aye."


End file.
